


Love can be bittersweet

by ErinS



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinS/pseuds/ErinS





	Love can be bittersweet

After Valentine was captured they said they recovered the mortal cup, they lied to the entire downward for fear of an uprising. I sat pondering this at my desk in my own world oblivious to see my boyfriend enter the room till he knocks on the door, as I look at the beautiful man in front of me all thought of what may come disappears and realisation hit me.  
"I missed dinner didn't I?'  
"only by a couple hours." I groaned and put my head in my hands.  
"hey it's no problem, I'm a warlock remember? I can just snap my fingers and make it appear." I looked over at him now and signalled him over and pulled him onto my lap and held him close. I pulled back then and kissed him, it was short a sweet but full of love all the same.  
"could you Magnus? I'm starving and I missed you, but no stealing"  
"perks of dating a warlock" he snapped his fingers and a buffet of food appeared on the table across the room, everything from pastas to noodles to curry and some Indonesian food Magnus' mother used to make him before she took her own life.  
as I took a big mouth full of pasta and meatball I argued about whether or not I should tell Magnus about the mortal cup, it seemed unfair, as the high warlock of Brooklyn to ask him to keep this secret from his own people. but he is my boyfriend I could trust him to not tell. in the end I decided against it forgetting Magnus was sat next to me and had been talking for the last however long my internal argument lasted about god knows what.  
"Alexander, what is up with you today? you know you can tell me anything. do you not trust me"  
"Everything's fine Magnus. I love you and the food was so good but I have a lot paperwork to do. Your welcome to stay over, id love it if you would. I missed you I haven't slept well the last week without you"  
"of course Alexander but sleeping on your mattress is like sleeping on a rock so I insist on putting a new mattress in. In fact you have no choice I refuse to sleep on that rock"  
"whatever you want. i'll be up in 20 minutes"  
"i'll be waiting"  
With that Magnus left and I slouched down in my arm chair and once again groaned before finally starting on my paperwork.

~THE NEXT DAY~

"please tell me I didn't miss dinner again" I said quickly at seeing the sight of Magnus in doorway of my office again.  
"no. I came to ask you something"  
"anything"  
"I know about the mortal cup and I know you know too. When Alexander? did you know yesterday when I talked about trust. This is why you were so distracted. Why didn't you tell me do you think I couldn't keep this secret?"  
"Let's not make this personal"  
"How can I not. I'm your boyfriend your meant to trust me"  
"I do trust you but I didn't want to have to force you to keep this secret from your own people."  
"that isn't your choice to make. I need some time alone. Goodbye Alec"  
"Magnus wait please"  
but with that he was gone. I began to cry everything became too much. its times like this when I wish I was just a normal mundane. I wouldn't have to think about the war to come, the fact my boyfriend just left and may never come back to me.


End file.
